The Letter
by DearAgonyHereWeAreAgain
Summary: Where did you go Gauche? Last night I wrote a letter, it's for you my friend, I wrote it putting my heart in to it...


**A/N: Just a short little one shot my gf and I wrote together. Hope you guys will like it. Btw it's all though Lag's point of view...**

It's strange to wake up in the morning with the screams of Sylvette while she's chasing Niche, hoping to teach her how to brush your teeth or to wear women's underwear.  
It is also strange to wear the uniform of the Letter Bee, to be surrounded by objects that speak to me of you.  
It's so strange look out the window and see what you once saw.

Where did you go Gauche? Last night I wrote a letter, it's for you my friend, I wrote it putting my heart in it, and with the rin earned working I bought the stamps, but I did not put the recipient's address. Connor would tell me that it is too incomplete and would not even be considered to be delivered. Yet I know that one day you'll read it.

And you, you will tell me everything.  
I wonder if you will you tell me what has become of your dream to become Head Bee, or if you will explain why you left your sister. then I'll confess that Miss Aria was right when she argued that the closer you get to the light, the shadows become darker.

"Are you hurt?" Demand a voice not far from me.

"No," I reply quickly wiping the tears with the hem of the Letter Bee jacket.

"Are you sure? Can I lick?" She question again.

"Yes, Niche, I'm sure." I said trying to calm her down.

"Say Niche my Dingo! You need to say Niche my dingo, Lag!"

I smile. I'll never let her know that she is not only my dingo, first of all is my friend, but Niche is like that.

"Lag..." she whispered again.

I say nothing, I turn and embrace her. Tears do not want to just stop. "I'm hurt, you're right Niche, but you can't lick the cut, because it is not on the surface, it's inside me. It is in my heart, and it hurts. So bad..."

Gauche ... where are you? Do you not see we're all just waiting for you?

"Lag..." Niche repeats then break free from my arms and stand on her tiptoes. "Niche know why you're sad, and Niche promises that she will always help you. Niche will never say goodbye to Lag."

She licks my cheek and makes a face.

"Ew 'salty." She comments and I smile.

Yes, I have to learn to be strong, for Sylvette who welcomed us at your home and waits for your return, Niche is now part of my life as well as Aria, who has never stopped loving you. I have to be strong for those who believe in me. Only then I'll be able to keep my promise: I will find you. And in that moment when you're in front of my eyes, just a few steps away from me, stretch out your hand and take hold of Sylvette's with your's and promise not to let her go again. You'll read my letter and I'll cry. You'll think I'm still the same brat from 5 years ago, and I'll pretend to be offended and deny it, I'll tell you that I became a man that can face the future. I'll tell you that I have become what i am now only because of you. Because if I had not met you at that time, I would never be able to get up and walk alone.

Gauche, I just want to be like you, and also become a Head Bee. You'll get your heart back because mine is attached to it. But this you may already know that, why did you leave your sister the Nocturne No. 13 with strict instructions to give it to me. Yes, you already know that I would one day become a Bee. You always knew everything. And I will not let you down ever. As long as I live, I will try. Wait for me. Because I'm coming.

"Niche it's time to go for a delivery." I say moving towards the door.

Sylvette is there watching us and smiling. Like you know? But maybe it's more like me than you ... who knows.

"We have to go." I said seeing a sad Sylvette, "I promise you that I will find Gauche."

And she smiles even more radiant.

"Yes, I know..I... Lag" Sylvette says quietly, " Please come home."

"I will Sylvette."

I leave the house and I know I will return, because now this is the place where I want to go. But I'm looking forward to bring you back home Gauche.


End file.
